


Weighted water

by RPFuck (Caliras)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Subnautica, Angst, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliras/pseuds/RPFuck
Summary: Daniel's ship crashed on an unknown planet. He's the only survivor, or, at least, he thought so.!! Incomplete and will never be completed by me !!
Kudos: 4





	Weighted water

**Author's Note:**

> Some rules because this was written about real people or contains caricatures of them. Reading further than the rules means you accept them.
> 
>   1. Do not harass the people I’ve written about- while this should go without saying, do _**not**_ bring this up to them. If I find out that somebody is doing this, I will lock the fic so that only registered users can read it. If you are someone I’ve written about and are uncomfortable with RPF, tell me and I will remove my fics. I don't really mind. My twitter is [@_RPFuck_](https://twitter.com/_RPFuck_) if you'd like to contact me. If anyone I write about says they are uncomfortable with RPF, I will remove it once I’m aware.
>   2. If this fic is deleted and you have it downloaded or saved it through other means, don’t reupload it. Don’t.
>   3. If you are unused to the site, heed the tags. They’re there for a reason.
>   4. (Optional since I know how anxiety is sometimes) If you have anything that says that the people I am writing about are uncomfortable with RPF, I would really appreciate it if you sent it to me. Also, if it’s a ship fic and they have a partner or partners who are uncomfortable with it, feel free to send that over too!
> 

> 
> That’s it for the rules, so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Yeah, so, turns out that making an AU where someone is trapped almost completely alone on an unexplored planet is ✨not so great for my mental health✨ which sucks because I was really excited to write this but whatever. I added where I wanted it to go so it wasn't just the first few paragraphs and also just in case someone wanted to pick this up. Idk I'm just clearing out some drafts so I can open up some new projects without worry and wanted to share this anyways.

Daniel hated the ocean. Now more than ever. Now, having crashed on an unexplored planet, hope running out that he wasn’t alone with every wrecked escape pod he found, _now_ was when he truly found out just _how much_ he _hated_ the spiraling abysses below the crushing depths of water that felt like a guillotine hanging above his throat. He _hated_ the creatures bigger than buses with more rows of sharp teeth than he could safely count if he weren’t in his submarine. He _hated_ how much he had to learn, unlearn, and relearn _just_ to survive on this planet. And he certainly hated the fact that he had ever come on this expedition to begin with. And why, oh _why_ had they had to crash on a completely unexplored planet?! He didn’t know where he was. Even if he could get communications up, he wouldn’t know his coordinates. He had nothing to offer other than ‘oh yeah, it’s only just one of the hundreds of planets that are ocean dominated’. Right. Like that’d help. So he was stuck here.

And... he was alone. He’d followed every data trail he could, every lead that promised another human, all of it coming up blank. But he knew that they’d survived, even if it was only briefly. He saw it when he saw a base that never came to fruition. He saw it in recovered logs and in the writing on the walls. He saw it whenever he scanned a new animal and his data pad brought up a name and classification- this was a completely new planet, none of them should’ve had names. But they did. Behaviors too. Some of them made him smile. They had fun naming them, didn’t they? He’s glad. They lived, and it showed. A forgotten pulse beating out ‘we’re alive, we’re alive’ that he somehow managed to take comfort in. They proved they lived. They did it. So he would too. He would live and keep living, carrying their hopes with him. It wouldn’t be in vain. He wouldn’t allow it to be.

So he kept his feet moving. He collected and created, salvaged and reconstructed. Came face to face with strange creatures and ones that could kill him in a second if he ever gave them the chance. And when he scanned the Reaper Leviathan, there was nothing else he could picture but someone shakily, painstakingly, typing out every letter, every behavior in the hopes that someone would find it helpful. Knowing that they could save somebody's life. He kept going. It wouldn’t be in vain. It wouldn’t… it wouldn’t. He was getting off this planet and when he said that not one person could stop him, he, uh, well he wasn’t kidding. Even if that statement made him choke back bitter laughter from the truth of it.

~~~~~~~

The empty field blinked back at him. He’d just scanned a fish and… it hadn’t been named yet? Huh. He’s kinda surprised he didn’t find one sooner to be honest but… he could name his own fish!

[[And where I wanted this to go- he names the fish something stupid because fuck it, might as well, but when he scans it again when he needs a laugh, the name changed. Superior officers can change the name of a new species within twenty-four hours of its creation and while the actual communication servers got damaged in the crash, the naming system is still intact. The naming system only supports a limited amount of characters and cannot use numbers. Since Dan is not a superior officer the communication can only go one way and with most species already named, they struggle to find each other before either the species run out or the naming system becomes too damaged to function.]]


End file.
